The Escape
"The Escape" comprises the eighteenth and nineteenth, and final, episodes of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It comprises the thirty-ninth and fortieth, and final, episodes of the series overall. It was released on January 26, 2020 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Part 1 Part 2 Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * Justin Ridge as R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" * Bobby Moynihan as Orka / Stormtrooper #3 / Yani * Dee Bradley Baker as Comm Officer / Grevel * David Acord as Chief Lt. / Stormtrooper #2 * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Fred Tatasciore as Bolza Grool / Executioner * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jim Rash as Flix * Jonathan Lipow as Al / Lieutenant / Stormtrooper #4 * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris / Jooks * Matthew Wood as Kylo Ren / Stormtrooper #1 * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Sam Witwer as Hugh Sion * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran / Stormtrooper #5 * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny * Tasia Valenza as Venisa Doza * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Steward Lee * Brad Rau Written by * Brandon Auman Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "The Escape" Preview Bucket's List - "The Escape" Screenshots S2 E18 Rucklin & Tam.jpg S2 E18 Aeosians.jpg S2 E18 Tierny, Kylo & Pyre.jpg S2 E18 Pyre, Tierny & Kylo.jpg S2 E18 Kaz & Yeager.jpg S2 E18 Kaz.jpg S2 E18 Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E19 Neeku, Doza, Venisa & Torra.jpg S2 E19 TIE fighters.jpg S2 E19 Pyre.jpg S2 E18 Star Destroyer.png S2 E18 Neeku & Kaz.png S2 E18 Transport.png S2 E18 Tam & 5-L.png S2 E18 Yeager, Kaz & Tierny.png S2 E19 Tam & Kaz.jpg S2 E19 Yeager, Kaz, CB-23 & Tam.jpg S2 E19 Yeager, Kaz & Tam.jpg S2 E19 Pyre, CB-23, Yeager, Tam & Kaz.jpg S2 E19 Bucket & CB-23.jpg S2 E19 Neeku, Yeager, Tam & Kaz.jpg S2 E18 Star Destroyers.jpg S2 E18 Tam & 5-L (2).jpg S2 E18 Tierny, Kylo & Pyre (2).jpg S2 E18 Tam.jpg S2 E18 TIE fighters & transport.jpg S2 E18 Kaz & Tam.jpg S2 E18 Yeager, Tam, CB-23 & Kaz.jpg S2 E18 Rucklin, Tam & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E18 Venisa, Doza, 4D-M1N & Neeku.jpg S2 E19 Yeager, Tam, Rucklin & Kaz.jpg S2 E19 Doza, Venisa & Torra.jpg S2 E19 Kaz, Tam, Yeager & droids.jpg S2 E19 Orthog, Aunt Z, Bolza, Synara, Flix, Jooks, Orka, Opeepit, Doza, Bitey, Grevel, Garma, Freya, Venisa, Bo, Torra, Mika, Norath, Griff, Hugh, Hype & Rolt.jpg S2 E19 Kaz & Pyre.jpg S2 E19 Torch & Venisa.jpg S2 E19 Yellow Ace & X-wings.jpg S2 E19 Tam, Yeager & Kaz.jpg S2 E19 Pyre, Kaz & CB-23.jpg S2 E19 Tierny & Kylo.jpg S2 E19 4D-M1N, Doza, Neeku & droids.jpg S2 E19 Yeager, Tam, Neeku & Kaz.jpg Concept Art 221 5-L.jpg 221 5-L interior.jpg 221 Cylinder.jpg 221 Data chip.jpg 221 Scomp link.jpg 221 Taser.jpg 221 Trooper exterior.jpg 221 Trooper axe.jpg 221 First Order droid.jpg 221 TIE pilot.jpg 221 Aeos.jpg 221 Transport.jpg 222 Comlink.jpg 222 AT-AT.jpg 222 AT-ST.jpg 222 Speeder bike.jpg 222 Speeder bike details.jpg 222 Star Destroyer interior.jpg 222 Star Destroyer hangar.jpg 222 Star Destroyer hangar with vehicles.jpg 222 Star Destroyer hyperdrive.jpg 222 Star Destroyer hyperdrive detailed.jpg 222 Star Destroyer hyperdrive interior.jpg 222 Star Destroyer hyperdrive panels.jpg Bucket's List # What's Inside?: Mouse droids have been around since Star Wars: A New Hope, but this episode gives us our first look at their inner parts. While this little droid didn't seem to mind, C-3PO would probably feel differently. # Secret Code: In the first draft of the script, Tam sends her secret message in Neeku's native language, but this was changed to a custom code she created with Neeku, making it even more personal and private. Do you use secret codes with your friends? # "It's a...!": Agent Tierny's reaction to Kaz and Yeager's plan was deliberately worded so that she wouldn't repeat an iconic Star Wars catchphrase. Sorry, Tierny. That quote belongs to Admiral Ackbar. # Stormtrooper Cleanup: Opeepit finds a new use for his trusty floor scrubber in this episode. Is there anything it can't do? # Teaming Up with the Resistance: Wondering what happens next with our friends on the Colossus? Well, some of them teamed up with the Resistance in the Battle over Exegol in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker! Look for the Fireball, Jarek Yeager's racer, and Torra Doza's ship the next time you watch the movie! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2